The Trip OUTTAKE
by TJE
Summary: Outtake to my story The Trip


**This is an outtake for The Trip. It's a ****conversation between Jake and Edward outside the Swan house on Pizza night.**

**New to the fic, The Trip? - Check it out here (just remove the spaces and replace the (dot)s with periods): **

**http:/ / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6767285/1/**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. This, however, is mine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Trip - Chapter 22 Outtake – EPOV <strong>

As I sat eating my pizza, I felt Jacob staring at me. The expression "if looks could kill" came to mind as I met his eyes, sending a chill down my spine.

"Did you have something you wanted to say to me Jacob?" I finally asked him.

Jacob's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth like he wanted to retort, but then looked in the direction of the kitchen and closed it, shaking his head, "Nope."

"Would you rather discuss this somewhere else?" I offered.

Jake straightened up a bit and smirked, as if liking that idea. "Yeah, why don't we talk about this outside? _Edward_."

"Sure," I replied calmly, hoping that since he was a cop, he wouldn't use his fists to "talk" as I followed him out the front door. I could handle my own, but I didn't want to fight Bella's brother for many reasons, the top of that list was I knew that it would kill Bella.

"You want to tell me exactly what you're trying to do here?" he said the moment I closed the door behind me, wheeling around to face me, his fists clenched tight making me second guess my confidence in the idea he'd planned using his voice to talk.

Fuck me.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," I said, walking up to him calmly, shoving my hands in my pockets; not showing any fear or hostility in my voice or manner.

"I don't like you and I don't like you playing my sister," he snapped.

"I'm not playing anyone," I told him honestly.

"You think simply saying that you aren't is going to change my mind about you and your interest in my sister?" Jacob sneered at me. "You think I can't see this for what it really is to you?"

I ran a hand through my hair out of habit, hoping it looked nonchalant instead of nervous and then shoved it into my jeans pocket like the other.

"And what do you think it is for me exactly?" I asked calmly shrugging my shoulders, actually quite interested in what he thought.

I was grateful for my acting skills in that moment because holy crap this guy was one intimidating son of a bitch, especially seething with anger like he was. Bella hadn't been joking when she'd said her brother wasn't happy about her being with me and I could see why she'd said he scared guys off.

But I wasn't going anywhere. Not if it meant walking away from Bella because I couldn't walk away from her now if I wanted to. So, I was standing here like an idiot begging to be knocked around to prove I wasn't just screwing around with his sister.

"How long you in town for?" Jake spat angrily. "Couple days, right? Then you're gone until you're in the area again for whatever reason. So you swing by, get your fix and string her along so you can use her again the next time you're around. I bet you've got girls sitting waiting for you in countless different places, don't you? Yeah, well it's not fucking happening asshole. Not with my fucking sister."

"That's not really what's going on here," I corrected him.

Jake let out an angry scoff of a laugh. "Yeah? Well, why don't you enlighten me then because that's exactly the way I see it, _Anthony_," he challenged as he crossed his arms, not buying it and planning on believing anything I was going to say.

Seriously, this guy could rival Emmett in size.

"While it is true that I do have to leave in the morning to start filming a movie, I'm not going anywhere. Not in the way you mean it, anyway. I would never do anything like that to Bella. I would never hurt her like that," I told him honestly.

"Please," he mocked. "You can maybe spout that load of crap to her, but you're going to have to work a little harder on me because I don't buy it," he snapped.

"I'm not the type of guy you obviously think I am Jacob," I told him earnestly.

"No, I think you're _exactly _the type of guy I think you are. You have a reputation that precedes you. And it is quite the laundry list you have."

I laughed humorlessly.

"I see you've done your homework on me," I conceded, nodding knowing there were a lot of things that have been said about me, and a good amount of things that weren't so great.

"Someone needs to look out for her," he retorted sternly. "I'll be damned if I get caught sleeping on _that_ job again."

Wait a second. Again?

I pushed past the question because I needed to set Jacob straight on me immediately, I'd worry about the answer to the question he just raised in my head for later.

"So based on what you 'found out' about me, your mind is already made up," I stated because I knew it was a fact.

"Yep," he said, making a popping sound. "It seemed pretty black and white if you ask me," he added sounding arrogant in his assessment.

I nodded solemnly.

I knew all too well the things that were out there; things that sold magazines, but actually contained only fragmented slivers of truth to most of it, if any truth at all. But I also knew that Jake wasn't going to listen to reason.

"Look, I'm not saying that I don't have a past or that I'm exactly proud of everything in it, but I don't really know anyone who could say differently," I admitted honestly and watched a disdainfully confident smirk spread across his face, smug, like I'd just told him his assessment of me was spot on. "But did you bother to take the time in your 'research' to find out exactly how much of it is _actually_ true?" I challenged.

Jake just glowered at me and I knew it was because he hadn't. He had taken it all at face value. Something I'd long since realized should never be done because there was almost always more to the story than what the surface showed.

"I think you need to check the reliability of your sources before you make that kind of judgment on me Jacob," I said bitterly, my anger finally seeping through my mask. "But for the record—whether you believe me or not—I love Bella. I won't betray her. And I'm hers, and _only_ hers, as long as she'll have me."

Then I turned away and I walked back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>As always I love to know what you think. Throw a review my way to let me know.<strong>

**This outtake pique your interest? If you haven't read the fic, The Trip, go to my profile page to access it from my list of stories, otherwise you can get to it by this address (just remove the spaces and replace the "(dot)"s with periods): **

**http:/ / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6767285/1/**


End file.
